Coming Home
by PixieKindOfCrazy
Summary: After Mon-El confessed his feelings, Kara was left feeling confused and conflicted. She knew she felt something for him, but she was not good at the whole relationship thing. Understatement. But still, it felt wrong letting him walk away the way she did. So after an hour or two of pacing around her living room, she charges over to the DEO after hours to see Mon-El. SMUT.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n:** _No matter how hard I try to make a drabble serious…I always end up injecting unneeded humor. Why self, why are you like this? Also, this is totally unedited. I want to get this out to you guys. So any typos or whatnot, I am very sorry for!_

She didn't know it was like this. She didn't realize talking to a person could be like coming home, like stepping back into a role you forgot you had. She thought she had found who she was on Earth and she was totally comfortable with that.

But the first time Mon-El talked to her about his parents taking him to other planets, beautiful far away stars, she felt something shift. She realized that he was the only person in the world that really got it. Of course, Clark was Kryptonian so he was even more like her than Mon-El was, but….Clark didn't remember home. Clark hadn't had it all ripped away from him. Mon-El knew exactly what that was like. Maybe even more so-he was an adult when his world was destroyed, while she was a child.

And when he talked to her about his home, about the couple of times he had visited hers, it felt like she was simultaneously unlocking a new part of herself and remembering who she used to be, back on Kyrpton. The latter part of her found comfort and warmth in discussing other planets, their planets, like it was completely and blissfully normal. But it was different with him than when she was a kid on Kyrpton. With him, she got sassier. She spoke up more. She wasn't too shy to tell him when he was being an idiot. Because around him, she felt…free. Natural. Like she didn't have to second guess what she said, keep a secret. She could talk about home. She could slap his arm HARD without fear of breaking him. She wasn't awkward and stuttering when he did something she didn't like. She was strong.

Maybe it was because that's how he obviously saw her-fearless- or maybe it was because that's who she really is, underneath all the facades she puts on in order for Earth to accept her. Of course she had family, real family, that knew her secret. But they didn't understand it; they couldn't feel the weight of it like she could.

Of course, it wasn't just that they were from neighboring planets that persuaded her to walk to his door that night. No, he didn't earn points just for being an alien. It helped, but the real reason she felt free around him was because he was the one person that expected nothing of her. And everything. He didn't expect her to GIVE anything. She didn't have to be Supergirl and save the day for him to like her. She didn't have to be a good sister or responsible daughter for him to be interested. She didn't even have to be a good friend for him to look at her the way he does. (Actually she wasn't always the best friend to him, but that's beside the point.)

He asked for nothing form her, just that she be his partner and help him save people. He actually confessed his feelings tonight without having any hope that she would feel the same. He was simply being honest, like she asked him to be. And boy, did she ask a lot of him.

Not only did he ask nothing of her, but he believed everything of her. He probably thought she was capable of anything. And with her powers, she likely was. But something gave her the feeling that even if she had no powers, if it was a red sun, he would still think her capable of holding the world on her shoulders.

She almost couldn't believe it. For one, he had listened to her and opened up like she asked. Secondly….comets. Come on, no girl would ever get over that. The look on his face….he was so vulnerable and genuine. She rarely gets to see his eyes that shade. Like a storm, swirling in on itself, blue skies invaded by worried grey cumulonimbus. He looked…afraid. More afraid than when she first met him and his whole word had suddenly disappeared. That look shook her to her core. She had just sat there, staring at him mutely. She supposes it's not his fault that he assumed she didn't reciprocate his feelings. She didn't give much indication if she did or not. She was just too…stunned. She had tried dating before. When she was an awkward preteen, she was too ignorant of Earth's culture to be seen as anything but weird. When she was a teenager, she was so afraid of her own powers that she couldn't control them. The couple of dates she decided to give a go ended up in disaster. Like a poor, innocent human boy injured and bruised disaster. And as she became an adult….she focused on her career, on what she was supposed to be doing with her life and the gift of her powers.

There was Winn. Sweet, clueless, sensitive Winn. He could hack into a government facility-and has several times-but couldn't tell if a woman was interested or not. He admitted his feelings and her immediate rejection lost her a best friend for weeks.

Then there was James. She was struck by cupid the moment she saw him. Or she thought she was. She pined for months, but when her chance came to actually have him….the sparks seemed to fade. Something didn't feel quite right when they tried. The kiss was good, but…she just didn't know if she was actually ready for a relationship. She knew she wanted his friendship, for sure, but…she suddenly wasn't sure about anything more than that. It almost felt like girlfriend wasn't supposed to be her role in his life. She realized after the fact that what she felt for James was probably akin to puppy-love. Her first serious feelings for someone at all as an adult. Of course she didn't know where to put them.

There had been a couple moments of questioning herself about some of the ladies in her life, but that was a completely different story….

But he hadn't let her answer him. He assumed she didn't like-like him before she could say anything. And that was frankly unfair. She….did feel something. She was just so scared and…she had never felt quite this MUCH before. It was overwhelming.

And that, ladies and gents, is how Kara Danvers ended up sneaking into the DEO after hours like a rebellious teen and knocking on Mon-El's door. How cliché.

She waited impatiently as she heard the shuffle of feet before the door opened, revealing a tired and disheveled Mon-El. He had taken off the long-sleeve he had been wearing at her apartment and was now clad in a wife-beater-that she assumed he had on under his shirt-and dark blue boxers. His hair was messy and sticking up a little bit at the back. His expression registered sleepy as he rubbed his eyes and blinked, registering it was her.

Ok, so maybe she stewed and paced in her apartment for a couple hours before she came over here. At 1 am in the morning. _Oh, bad idea, Kara. Why do you have such brilliant ideas?_ She berated herself even as her eyes ran over him. His biceps were tugging at the armholes of his wifebeater distractingly, a clear indication he needed the next size up. She guessed he HAD been training more without her recently. His shoulders were wider too. And his bleary eyes pierced into her, his mussed up hair definitely not adorable.

"Kara?" his voice sounded unsure, enough of a shock to make her remember that he was speaking to her and expected her to answer, "What are you doing here? I thought-"

"You-" she stepped into his room and his space, poking him in the chest with one accusing finger, "You…you didn't let me answer! You just said your piece and assumed that the way the world seems in Mon-El's head is the way it must be. Isn't that right?"

Well, that wasn't what she had planned to say, but she always was good with righteous tell-offs. It was her comfort zone.

To say the boy was non-plussed would be an understatement. Now Kara being mad at him certainly wasn't a new feeling. But as far as he could tell, he had done nothing to make her this mad. Not recently.

"I….hold on," he shook his head, "I'm confused. Why are you yelling at me again? Because I cut you off earlier…I don't remember…"

"Of course you don't!" she huffed, deciding to go with the angry thing; any other emotion scared her too much, "I'm yelling because you just SPOKE for me! You assumed I didn't care about you the way you care about me! And that's another thing-comets? Who says things like that? That is not fair. Uh-uh."

He didn't know if he could frown any harder, he might be accidentally stealing her Crinkle ™, "So….you wanted to tell me for yourself that you don't have feelings for me like that?"

She couldn't believe him! It was as if the universe was forcing her to outright say it. But…she couldn't. if she said it, it was real. There flirty, friendly banter was ruined and their friendship was no longer a safe friendship that she could depend on…she had so few solid friendships right now with Winn and James having lied to her and Alex being busy with the new girlfriend and all…

But if she says nothing again, then she's stuck with this unbearable tension that's always between them. Like a cloud in the air, shocking them if they get too close. Something that made her furious whenever he dared not listen to her and made him ache to have her look at him like he was worth something. That same thing that makes him act like a stupid puppy. Did she have magnetic powers too…. _Question for later_ , he filed away.

"Are you serious? I come barging down here to tell you that I DON'T like you back? Are all boys on Daxam this dumb or-"

And that was it. In every relationship, there is a specific button that person A can press to set person B off like a volcano. Daxam and her prejudice against it was that button for Mon-El.

"Excuse me?! Just because we're not the all-knowing high and mighty Kryptonians does not mean we're dumb? I'm assuming you didn't come down here just to insult me….so…what is it?" he almost glares at her expectantly, too tired for this much emotion. He had just had to deal with her rejection like a bullet straight to his heart. He didn't know you felt actual pain in your chest when your heart broke.

"What is…why did I come?" she huffed, losing steam, "To…to tell you that you need to go shopping! You're outgrowing your clothes and you look sloppy!"

There was a heat in her eyes, mingled with fear, like a cat ready to pounce, but afraid of the counter-attack. And from that look, he suddenly understood. Maybe the gods had given him a divine strike of insight. He didn't know how he realized it, but he did. Kara liked him back. She CARED. _Kara felt the same._ It kept repeating in his head, a hopeful wish that maybe could come true.

He could tell she was too shy to say it, that much he knew. And he knew they would have to have a serious talk eventually, but maybe…if he pushed her far enough, she would forget her fear, just give in and tell him how she felt.

He scoffed, almost amused, "My clothes?" he raised an eyebrow, knowing his calmness would set her off even more, "What about your clothes? Do you think that tiny little red skirt is really sufficient?"

"My-my skirt? I have tights on under it! And what about you? Running around, half-cocked, trying to show off your 'hero' skills!" she further invaded his space, shoving him backwards. Showing her anger like this really wasn't like her, but she knew she wouldn't hurt him. It felt good to let out her frustration physically without fear of causalities.

He had just planned to goad her into being honest, but she was starting to get under his skin. He wasn't showing off; he really was trying to do good, be better.

"I was only doing what you said! Be the hero, Mon-El! Use your powers for good!"

"Until you left the people defenseless to save me when I didn't need saving!" she rolled her eyes and he couldn't stand it. He hated when she rolled her eyes at him like that, like he was a child.

He gritted his teeth to hold back his anger and almost laughed in disbelief, like he had when she asked if he liked her, "Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I forgot the perfect Kara doesn't need saving!"

She refrained from stomping her foot, but only just, "I never said I was perfect! But I wanted to trust you so badly, Mon-El. I want a partner that knows I can take care of myself!"

He almost snickered, "Of course you can take care of yourself, Kara. You're the most self-sufficient person I know."

"But you had to save me because you care about me, huh?" she meant it as a taunt, but she came off sounding a little insecure and unsure of her choice to ask that question.

He couldn't believe she was still asking this-hadn't he opened himself up raw for her? Was that not enough yet? "Yes, Kara! I do! I care about you! And your stupid adorable crinkle and the blinding _goodness_ shining out of your damn soul!" he was breathing harder now, the intensity of the emotions exerting themselves on him now. He wanted to be good for her. No, for him. She made him see that he COULD be a great man and he wanted that. Not just because he wanted to deserve her, but...maybe he did deserve to make it off Daxam. Maybe he was meant for something more than to be the prince people blindly bowed to.

His chest suddenly felt heavy with the realization of what he was feeling and what was happening. It didn't help when she walked towards him, pushing him back towards the wall behind him. Her eyes were tractor beams of blue holding him frozen in place with her indignant glare, somehow touched by yet another of his confessions and annoyed…. _How does one person even convey all that?_

"And maybe, if you listened for once in your life, Mon-El of Daxam, you would realize that you're not alone."

He could hardly breathe. She was so close to him, "You mean-"

"My turn to talk," she frowned with adorable determination and took a deep breath, stealing herself, "Yes, I mean I…feel…I don't know! I feel SOMETHING towards you and it's stronger than anything else I've ever felt. I mean I love my sister, obviously, and I would die for my friends, but this is…different. I tried my luck with boys when I was young and god I was so bad at it…but even then, all I felt was butterflies. I was nervous of what they would think of me. But it wasn't this…this…" she looked straight into his dark eyes and did the bravest thing she could ever do-she was honest with herself, "This is overwhelming. This isn't something I know how to do, Mon-El. You do some pretty stupid things and you make me so ANGRY. And then you do something amazing just because you feel like being good and it makes me question my judgements. You surprise me. I expect one thing and you do the other. You make me feel…safe. And familiar. Like I can say anything to you and it'll be okay...and then there's your puppy dog eyes that don't give up and geez that one time you came out of the DEO shower and-"

He was beyond words. Everything he wanted her to feel…she was saying she did. And he didn't care that she didn't know how to go about it. He didn't really either. Relationships weren't exactly what he did on Daxam. He didn't care that she was awkward and rambling and sometimes yelled at him too much. He would take her for all of that. He wanted her. You didn't choose your partners on Daxam. But here you did. And she was his choice.

He accidentally cut her off with a laugh of awed disbelief. In that moment, there was nothing left she could do. She obeyed the only logical option screaming at her in her head and kissed him. She grabbed him by the shoulders and yanked him towards her, her lips finding his as a release of all the pent-up, confusing feelings neither of them could get a hold on. He startled at first, making a short, deep humming noise in his throat before he slid his hands around her waist, holding her like she was precious. And she was.

She tangled her arms around his neck and leaned her full weight on him, sending them crashing against the wall behind him. His back hit the concrete and he didn't know if it was that that send his head spinning or the taste of her lips. She tasted like she smelled-the scent that invaded his dreams- vanilla donuts and lilac soap. She was sweet to the point of being dizzying. He lost his fingers in her hair and marveled at how soft the gold strands were in his grip. She was so strong in every aspect of her life, yet her body was so soft…. _How?_

She pulled back when she felt the little bits of concrete fall onto their shoulders. She looked at his face, nervous of his reaction, even after he admitted his feelings not hours before. But what she saw made her laugh giddily. The man was….there is no better word than flustered. His face was shocked, but there was a small smile there, like he had just woke from a dream. If she ever doubted he was head over heels for her…

But then his eyes locked onto hers and his gaze became a flame, burning through her, "Kara…"

She looked up at him and nodded, "Yeah?"

He smirked at her wickedly, "Tell me to stop right now or the wall will not be the only thing we destroy tonight…"

Her nerves were set ablaze. She would usually laugh at that kind of come on, but combined with the desire in his eyes and the gruffness of his voice… she may have felt her knees wobble. He was holding himself back. Because he wanted to make sure she was okay with this. And that might have been the hottest thing he'd ever done.

She swallowed the tightness in her throat, still a little nervous, "No, I-I'm not gonna say that."

His answering smile was bright and genuine and possibly the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. He squeezed his arms wrapped around her, almost like a hug. He brushed back a lock of hair from her face that had fallen out from behind her ear, "Kara…don't be nervous. I would never hurt you. I've messed up before and probably will again, but hurting you...that's not something I'd ever think was okay."

"It's not that. I just…" she looked down for a second shyly, "I've never done this before."

He laughed gently, "I know."

"You know? How do you know? You don't know," she babbled, blushing crimson.

He lifts one eyebrow, "Contrary to popular DEO opinion, I'm sure, I am not an idiot. You were a child when you left Krypton so you obviously did nothing there. Once you got here, you had super strength you couldn't control. Just learning to keep a hold on that myself, I understand how hard it is to control how much force you put behind your grip. I certainly didn't think someone as compassionate as you would be ok with breaking your partner in that area…"

She giggled, actually giggled, and nodded, "No one thinks you're dumb, Mon-El…"

"Eh…beg to differ. But Kara….?"

"Yes?"

He smirked lustfully at her and started laying sweet, nipping kisses from just below her ear to her breastbone, "You can't break me…"

She inhaled sharply at the first touch of his lips on her neck; it was like everywhere he touched, her blood heated up and she wanted to jump out of her own skin. Her heart hammered as he bit her earlobe gently, playing with her until she was ready to make a move of her own.

Quite unlike herself, she started to feel at ease with the foreign situation, a large grin starting to grow on her face, "Oh, I don't know…I'm pretty strong."

To back up her words, she grabbed the neck of his shirt and yanked him off the wall only to slam him back into it even harder. Dust fell from the ceiling at the impact and his eyes eyebrows shot up, pupils blown wide, "Woah…"

She laughed at him and gripped him in another searing kiss that he had no hope or power to resist. His hands were quick to work, throwing off her lose sweater and sliding up under the back of her shirt. God, the feel of her was addicting. He could spend hours mapping the curve of her back and the way it arched into him when he traced her spine. Hmm, the feeling of her breasts smashed against his chest wasn't bad either. It was all doing things for him.

He was so caught up with her tongue licking his bottom lip that he didn't even notice the feeling of his blood running south, hardening his cock. But Kara did. She was not used to feeling that against her.

She gasped and pulled back, smiling coyly at him, "Really? Just from kissing?"

He rolled his eyes in annoyance at her, "I've felt this way for a while, Kara….bottled up emotions and all that."

"In that case…let me help you out a little," she grinned teasingly as she hooked her finger in the top of his undershirt, just one finger. She pulled it down with her inhuman strength and ripped it right down the middle like tissue paper.

He laughed in surprise at that, "You know, you've got a lot of tricks for a virgin, Kara Zor-El," he kissed her sweetly on the lips and muttered, "But I'm not a virgin. I've got more."

He pushed his hips into hers with one smooth thrust and he watched her face, feeling these things for the first time.

Her eyes went wide, almost startled, at the reaction it got out of her body. Her core was tingling and she suddenly wanted to be wrapped around him like a monkey. She shook that image out of her head and promptly jumped, wrapping her legs around his waist. He stumbled slightly and caught her, flipping them around so she was the one with her back against the wall. He could tell the time for teasing was over, at least with words.

He dove back in, kissing her soft lips, drinking sweetness from her. His little shining light in the dark. He closed his eyes and pressed his fingertips into the flesh at the small of her back, needing her closer as he forgot himself.

Soon she was catching on, tugging at his hair and running her lips down his neck this time, sucking the skin into her mouth. Making out she had done before. But no man had ever responded to her like this before. His head dropped back as she bit and licked at the pale skin just above his shoulder. He moaned and his hips pushed up against her again, pinning her to the wall. She didn't think he was aware he was doing it this time. He seemed dazed. She tightened her legs around his waist and started grinding back against him. The moment she did, he grunted from deep in his throat and opened his eyes.

"Kara," he laughed, sounding more like a growl with the timbre of his voice, "You don't understand what you're doing to me."

 _That was good then_ , she was taking mental notes for later, "Then show me."

With any other woman, it would sound overly flirty like a blatant tease, but with her, he could tell she was just being honest. She didn't quite know what to do. She wanted him to show her what he wanted.

All he wanted was her. So he decided to show her that. The first thing he wanted was her skin on his. With that in mind, he tugged at her shirt, possibly a little too hard, ripping it apart and sending the buttons flying.

Her mouth dropped open at that, "That was a work shirt. Is that payback?" she laughed.

"No, uh…" he blushed, "That was an accident." Yes, he had had sex before, but never with superpowers. This should be interesting.

He flashed her a brilliant, cocky smile and watching him with that mega watt grin and his chest straining with the effort of keeping her in his arms…Kara's nerves disappeared. It was like that smile was a magic trick. And the look he was giving her was contagious. It was like that, the one and only time she'd been drunk, when he was laughing with her. Carefree. And she couldn't help but just smile back at him, weightless. Floaty. And now she knew it wasn't because of drinks.

"God, you're so beautiful…" he sighed against her neck, trailing kisses down between her bra, tugging the soft cotton cups of the undergarment with his teeth, feeling a little wild. He pulled her close against him with all of his strength, nipping at her cleavage expertly. She groaned, feeling the force of his hands was strange. It wasn't oppressive at all because she knew he would stop if asked. But it felt…real.

She exhaled out a sound of pleasure that she had never heard herself make and suddenly the spot on the wall behind him that she'd been staring at was scorched, a singed hole in the concrete….Oh. She wanted to hit herself for her loss of control, but she quickly got distracted. Mon-El hadn't even realized what she'd done. He was continuing his ministrations, reaching around her to unhook her bra. He pulled back just enough to get a look at her.

And when he did, breathless and grinning, she could feel him twitch in his jeans against her stomach, "Stunning." She was like a dream, what he had imagined angels looked like. He slid his hands up from her waist without even thinking, cupping her breasts in his hands. He watched her expression as he squeezed, flicking one nipple with his finger.

She jerked in his arms, her hands digging into his shoulders as she huffed out a breath, "Mon-El…"

That expression on her face was going to become his favorite pretty soon-flushed and pleased. She was squirming in his arms as he dropped his head down to suck a rosy nipple into his mouth. She whined at the feeling, kissing over his shoulders as she clung to him, "I…I didn't know…"

"Didn't know what?" he muttered as he walked them across the room, talking in between kissing her lips.

"That this felt so good. I wouldn't have waited if I'd known," she panted.

Though the words were innocent, they turned him on immensely. Having the honor to show this whole new world to her was exciting him. He restrained a growl and sped forward, another dent in another wall. He slid her hands up above her head so that she couldn't use her sneaky touch to distract him from his mission. He wanted her to beg. It had been way too long since he'd had a woman in his arms. And he'd never held one he cared for this much.

She bit her lip in anxious anticipation, "Mon, what are you-"

Before she could finish her question, he was back to her breasts. He kissed between the valley of them, giving the neglected nipple a soft tug with his teeth before he continued his path down her body. His lips worshipped her stomach, the skin there like vanilla velvet under his tongue. He swirled his tongue in her belly button for a brief moment. When she giggled at the sensation, he smiled to himself, memorizing her ticklish spots for later. He nipped at her hip bone, dropping to his knees now, like a man at the alter.

She let out her first real moan of the night, the sound almost getting caught in her throat. She blushed, trying to stop the heat from invading her face. She shouldn't be embarrassed by the sound, but this was all so weird to her. Wonderful, but not usually a part of her day to day life. His lips on her skin felt like…oh she didn't even know! But it was as if wherever his mouth went, all the nerves in her skin centered in that one place and lit up, "You're good at this…"

"Well, I have done this before."

His actions made something in her lower stomach tighten. It was heated pressure…down there. It made her want to move, need to move. She envisioned tackling him to the ground for a brief second before his fingers slid under the waistband of her panties. He teasingly slid his finger just under the panties, spanning the skin across her hips. Her hips, in response, flexed and pushed up against his hand without her permission. Her eyes widened and she briefly considered the very silly possibility that Daxamites were some kind of wizards.

He chuckled against her skin, his hot breath ghosting over her like torture. She dropped her head back against the wall in frustration and groaned.

"Relax, Kara. I've got you."

The words were reassuring when she needed it. Without a warning-because he knew it would scare her- he slid his fingers downwards, pulling off her underwear. As he explored, his fingers found the nub right at the top of the juncture between her thighs. He pressed down lightly, testing how reactive her body was.

"Fuck!" her voice went higher, breathless as she cursed reflexively and thrust against his touch. A thrill shot up through her body from her center, little streams of white hot sensations racing through her veins. Very sensitive, apparently.

He squeezed her hip, prompting her to lift her head off of the wall and looked at him, "Watch me, Kara. I want to see your eyes light up."

She nodded, trying to focus on his face and sort out one feeling from another as he began to play her body like a piano. He continued testing her, sliding his fingers in between her lips. He had to stop for a second and collect himself when he felt how wet she was already, making him throb in his jeans.

"Oh…" she was almost mewling, small erotic sounds tumbling from her throat as her body felt something new. When he slipped a finger inside her, just wanting to feel her, she slid her hands in his hair and gripped it hard, "Mon-El…"

He looked up at her, stroking her hip with one hand, "Yes?"

"That-I…I" he could feel her clenching around his finger, scared of not being in control of her body.

"Shhh," he kissed her hipbone affectionately, "I know. but it's ok. You'll like it. Trust me."

And-she realized quite suddenly-she did. She did trust him now. The only reason she hadn't before was because he didn't listen. But the reason he didn't listen was ironically now why she felt so safe. She understood he put her before everything.

She nodded and took in a deep breath, relaxing her body as he slid another finger in, while rubbing her clit in circles with his thumb, "Oh…ooookay," she smiled as she relaxed, leaning back against the wall as an onslaught of hormones hit her, "That's good…that's really good. Mon," she moaned.

He watched her, somehow finding her adorable and sexy all at once. He focused on her pleasure and ignored his body screaming at him to take her against the wall. Later. For now, he decided to distract himself from the heavenly sound of her moaning his name by finally tasting her. He may have never acted on it before now, but he had dreamed of this. Oh, had he dreamed of this.

He amped it up a notch, dropping his mouth to her core and licking a straight line up to her clit, focusing there. He flicked his tongue over the little bundle of nerves over and over again.

She screamed, "Oh my God! Mon-El!" her hands tried to grip onto something, anything. One hand went to the wall beside her and punched it, rubble falling to the ground in the wake of her passion. The other hand squeezed his shoulder so hard, he knew he would have a hand shaped bruise there tomorrow. He knows he'll get hard everytime he sees that bruise for the next couple of days.

He pumped his fingers faster inside of her, curling them on the up-stroke, searching for something. He wanted her to know what the BEST could feel like. He wanted to give her everything he could. He sucked her clit into his mouth while his free hand slid up to rest on her ass. Oh, how gorgeous that was too. Damn her.

She cried out above him and thrust wildly into his movements, "Un-there! Right there oh god yes!"

Her voice was like music and he closed his eyes to listen. He could tell she was close, her walls starting to flutter around his fingers.

He smirked against her as he got an idea. Without warning, he started moving his fingers as fast as he could, in and out, in and out at inhuman speeds. It was a little rough, but not enough to hurt her.

"Oh my god, oh my god, yes, that feels so good, Mon-El, keep going, please, I'm gonna-MMM!"

And beautifully, she exploded. Her nerves went off in a million directions as she moaned at the top of her lungs, not even words, but unintelligible sounds of ecstasy. Of course, she had tried to do this to herself before, but…she was not as practiced as him. She never would've been able to imagine what this felt like before. It was indescribable and overwhelming and Jesus she was drowning and she just never wanted it to stop.

"Oh Rao!" she cursed as she slumped back against the wall, sighing. She opened her eyes and started to collect herself as he rose back to his full height in front of her.

"I take it, you're not scared of losing control anymore?"

He was smirking at her boyishly and there was a fine sheen of sweat over his chest that made the crappy fluorescent lights shine slightly on his skin. She wasn't sure if it was the orgasm she just had or if she was just finally being honest with herself, but god damn, was the man gorgeous.

She shook her head rapidly at him and slid her hands down his chest, quickly trying to undo the button on his pants and pull his zipper down as fast as she could.

He moaned as her fingers brushed his erection, but took her hand, "Woah, that's a little fast. You ok?"

She grinned like an idiot and shot her eyebrows up, "Seriously? I'm beyond ok! Just…ugh, take these off."

Right after the joint effort to remove his pants, she did what she had been wanting to do for the last 30 minutes and tackled him to the ground. He fell to the floor with a rough thud and a naked blonde straddling him.

"Ok, I'm alright with this," he chuckled as if he was weighing his options. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her with every emotion she had ever made him feel. She laid her hands on his chest tenderly, pushing a curl behind her ear as she smiled at him, pulling back.

"I didn't really have a plan after tackling you…" she admitted, still a little shy somehow.

"You never have to apologize for jumping on me, Kara," he looks over her with hunger in his eyes, "But uh…" he moaned, shifting his hips, "You're right on top of where I need you most and I'm kinda dying here. If you don't decide on a next move soon, I'm gonna flip us over and fuck you into the floor."

She startled at that; she had never heard him curse this much before tonight. She didn't expect to be that kind of woman that enjoyed dirty talk, but….despite her recent release, those words combined with the look on his face had her tingling everywhere once again. She was ready for more. Actually, she thinks she was just…ready.

A crooked smile lifted her lips as she leaned down into his face teasingly and whispered, "Then do it." A challenge he was willing to take.

He growled and flipped them over before a second ticked by on the clock. He kissed her passionately, licking the inside of her cheek and nipping her tongue, "Are you sure about this?"

She rolled her eyes at him and this time, he didn't mind, "Mon, El…I am ready for this. Trust me." She echoed his comforting words from earlier and she saw relief flood through his eyes.

"Good." And without another word, she felt him lining up the tip of his cock to her opening. She watched him nervously as he slid himself up and down her slit, coating himself in her wetness to make the entry a little easier for her. The muscles in his neck flexed as he restrained himself from entering. He had to make this good for them both. Just the touch of her flesh against him had goosebumps shivering across his back and his shaft aching to be inside her. He looked up at her face, still obsessed with watching her reactions, as he slowly thrust into her, inch by inch until he was fully seated. He was a little surprised she could actually take him all. She was a virgin, after all.

Her mouth dropped open, her kiss-stained lips making a beautiful pout as she squeezed her eyes shut, back arching off the ground. Her breasts pushed up against his chests, nipples hard and brushing against his. She fit so perfectly into him. Or him into her. He couldn't tell anymore. She was keening, a low humming sound. he couldn't tell what the sound meant though.

"Kara," he stroked her cheek to make her open her eyes, "Does it hurt? Are you ok?"

The moment he thrust into her, she had gone to another world. She never understood the phrase seeing stars until now. The intrusion did feel sort of odd; he was stretching her as much as she could stand and pulsing against her. Her mind was on overdrive, trying to process the feeling of being so full and whole. God, it felt good. Her face was burning, her skin was on fire and the molten coil in her stomach was growing tighter again. So much heat everywhere.

She laughed lightly, like a tinkling of bells in his ear, and nodded, "Oh…yes! Yes, I'm good, Mon." she wiggled her hips experimentally, delighting in the feeling of him swelling even more inside her at the movement. She tightened her walls down on him and dropped her head back against the floor, reveling at how good he felt inside of her-solid and so warm and…perfect. She sighed.

He choked on his own groan and glared down at her, the feeling of her wet heat enveloping him so tightly almost making him lose his mind, "That was evil."

He took her words to mean that he was free to move as he liked. He braced his hands on either side of her hand and thrust up into her as hard as he could, pulling out slowly to torture her, before pushing back in forcefully.

"Uh," she grunted, clawing at his shoulders, "Mon…El…please," she looked up at him, pleading for him to give her what she wanted, "Just…faster!"

Somehow, she knew that would feel even better. An instinct was telling her what she needed from him. She didn't know how that worked and she didn't care.

"Kara," he groaned gruffly into her, "That's just what I was thinking."

He started pushing into her body faster and faster, harder than any human man could. Not that she minded, he lifted his hips at the end of every thrust into her, hitting that spot that fried her brain and scrambled coherent thought.

His deep, contented moan of "Fuck, yes!" was met with her light "Oh, that's amazing," as they both struggled for breath.

She lost her shyness and her desires took over as she slid her hands around to his ass, squeezing hard and pulling him even faster into her body.

He lost his mind as barreled into her without end. He could hardly breathe. His thoughts were a jumble of her name and the beautiful look on her face right now and the smell coming up off her skin while their bodies slid against each other, sweaty and overheated.

"Mon, I need you right…" he anticipated what she wanted and angled a particularly strong thrust straight against her favorite spot, "THERE!" she laughed through a ragged moan, "Oh! So much…," she rested her face against his shoulder, trying to catch her breath.

He growled a reply as he stroked her hair, "You're so tight…" he felt her heat seeping into his skin, "I almost can't take it."

She got a sudden idea, wanting to take control. She flipped them back over, making her the one that could control the pace. She sunk down onto him again, feeling him deeper in this position. Her toes curled as her head fell forward, "Shit, I can feel you…so deep," she whined, not caring what she sounded like.

"Ungh!" he grunted, pumping his hips up into her, searching for any kind of friction to relieve the ache in his balls, "Please, Kara, move."

She blinked, quickly deciding her best course of action was to lift herself up and down over him. She understood the cowgirl metaphor of riding a man now. And she had to say, it might become a favorite of hers. Having stronger powers than him, she was able to thrust over him so quickly, their bodies almost would've looked like a blur to anyone watching.

"Oh, lord above!" he shouted at the ceiling, holding onto her hips for an anchor, "Damn it, you feel good!"

Seeing him so blatantly enjoy himself sent a fresh wave of lust washing over her, making her even slicker against him. She circled her hips at the end of a thrust, curious to see what it would feel like and her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she released a breathy scream, "Shit!"

He chuckled and counter thrusted back up against her, "Do it again, but slower," he instructed, slowly learning what she liked.

She took a second just to breathe, feeling her head spin, before she listened quietly. She sat herself fully down on him and rotated her hips slowly in a circle. Right as she did, he ground his hips upward against her most sensitive spot.

She screamed out an "Oh!" in complete satisfaction, teetering closer to the edge. The knot in her abdomen was beginning to tingle so intensely, it almost hurt, "Mon El," her voice broke as she tried to communicate just how much she was feeling to him, "It's gonna happen a-again…I need-"

He sat up slightly and slid his arms around her back, pulling his knees up for her to lean against, "I know what you need, beautiful," he whispered into her ear, caressing her back. The new position had her sitting in his lap. He kissed her deeply as he slid slowly and smoothly in and out of her, drawing out every last bit of the pleasure. She sobbed against his shoulder at the feeling of his cock dragging against her overly sensitive walls, "Oh, please."

She could almost feel the hot prick of tears in the corners of her eyes, the intensity running her nerve endings raw.

He was not much better, having long since lost the ability to form entire words. He kissed her cheek right before he thrust back up into her one last time, as hard as he could, "Ungh!" he breathed out the primal sound, the throbbing in his shaft releasing all at once. His brain short-circuited and all he ever wanted was this feeling and her in his arms forever.

He could feel Kara's nails scratching down his back and she let go once again, crying out like a siren, "Ah!" her hair was gold under the lights, a halo around her as her spine formed a lovely curve. She came undone with sweat glistening on her top lip, part of her curls matted to the side of her face, the ghost of a smile on her red lips. Now THAT was a comet-striking, a flame shooting across the sky, lovely and strong at the same time, shooting soft light down on everything around it. He could watch her shoot across the sky for the rest of his life.

As she came down from her high, she looked around them at the sleeping quarters of the DEO. There were several mysterious dents and hand sized holes in the walls, rubble lined the floor. One of the lights overhead was flickering on and off as dust fell from the ceiling tiles, "Oh no!"

The furrow of his eyebrows at that moment could've rivaled The Crinkle, "That's really not what a guy wants to here with a woman on his lap."

She slapped his shoulder playfully and gestured to the room, "Look around you, hot shot."

And he did; he surveyed the room much like she had seconds before. Except, his reaction wasn't worry so much as hysterics.

He bust out laughing, "Oh ho ho! Oh my GOD! J'onn is going to kill us!"

Her face went stark white out of nowhere, "Mon-El…that's the least of our worries."

"What?" he pouted in confusion until she pointed at a camera in the corner of the room, "The cameras in private dorms turn off at night."

She shook her head, feeling sick, "Alex overrode that order last week once she heard that white Martians might be attacking soon. All cameras are to remain on at all times…."

"So….are you destroying the security tape or am I?"

 **A/n:** Phew! That was long! But it's finally done! So excited. Anyway, i kind of want to write a morning after drabble to this, showing Alex's reaction to the tapes and J'onn's reaction to the destruction of property. But I am too tired at the moment. If you guys have any suggestions for prompts, lines you want included or whatever, then as always, just let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n:** _I started this before the finale, but I'm editing it and posting it as fast as I can now because I think we could all use some humor and fluff after that heart-breaking goodbye scene. Message me or review with any suggestions or comments you want me to hear!...or Read._

Alex sat down at her desk that morning, taking a sip of coffee to blow away the cobwebs. J'onn had asked her to come in early and review the security tapes; he had been paranoid since the threat of a white Martian attack. Not that she could blame him. But getting to work at six a.m. to watch blank tapes wasn't exactly her idea of a great morning, or anyone's for that matter. She briefly glanced at her cell to see a sweet text from Maggie.

 _Kick ass at work today, Danvers. I'll make up for the early morning tonight with your favourite ice cream.-Maggie_

She smiled at the encouragement from her girlfriend. Just talking to Maggie always made her feel a little better, somehow a little more energetic and relaxed at the same time. She let a small smile lift her lips as she logged onto her DEO computer, finding the files of last night's security tapes. Another agent had monitored all the security cam footage until everyone left last night at eight. That meant she had about ten hours of new footage to scan over. Yipee. She better be getting a bonus soon for this.

She started the first tape and inevitably stared at a blank screen, speeding up the video so that it wouldn't take all day to get through. She switched her attention to the footage of the dorm rooms to see if any of their more civil alien residents had done anything interesting last night. See, the DEO agents would often run across alien refugees in the street, struggling in one way or another. They offered them a place to live at the DEO and gave them lessons in earth culture and how to keep themselves safe. They stayed there until they could safely acclimate to National City or wherever they wanted to go on their own. Maybe she'd get to see one of the Hellgrammites they'd brought in last week shapeshift. J'onn had told her that they do that sometimes when they're bored.

Nope. Nada. Not one resident was doing anything remotely interes-….Alex Danvers cut off her thought process as she saw a naked blond woman throw her head back, seated on top of an equally naked DEO resident. Her eyes widened as she slowed the footage tor regular speed, trying to see more closely. The woman had her back turned to the camera, but something about the shape of the man's face was familiar. She zoomed in the video just a little and her jaw dropped, recognizing the man as Mon-El… _Oooh she shouldn't be watching this_. She paused the video and was just about to cancel out when she remembered that Kara seemed to have been showing signs of feelings for this Daxamite lately. And there he was….getting flat out RIDDEN by another woman. How did he even get a random woman into the DEO? _Oh that jackass was in for it_.

She reluctantly pressed play one more time-she planned to rewind the video to see how he got the woman into his dorms. But right before she could press the rewind button, the woman angled her face towards camera inadvertently as she moaned. Alex grimaced at the very personal sound until something horrible dawned on her. She was staring at her little sister's face. The woman in the video, riding Mon El like a cowgirl, was….Kara?

She made an embarrassingly girly sound of terror and slammed the off button on her computer. But can you really blame her?

Alex sat in her chair for a few seconds, completely in shock, debating if J'onn would agree to mind wipe her if she asked…Deciding that it was unlikely, she closed her eyes and pressed her fist to her eyelids, trying to scrub the images out.

 _Well…_ she thought, after a few minutes of accepting the horror, _At least he wasn't with another woman…_

Oh this is not how she wanted to spend her morning. Not at all. But being a good big sister meant looking out for Kara. And her logical agent mind was telling her that after…all of that, Kara would likely fall asleep and….Alex checked the live footage of Mon-El's dorm room and yep-they were both asleep in Mon El's bed. Butt naked. Joy.

She reluctantly got up from her standard, spinny office chair and left the room, heading down the hall to wake up Kara before J'onn and the others came in and the most embarrassing day of Kara's life commenced. As uncomfortable as the whole thing made her, she didn't want her sister to suffer through that.

So with the bravery of a true warrior, the very professional DEO agent and doctorate carrying woman knocked on the door of the dorms and waited for her naked sister to wake up and disentangle herself from her boyfriend's arms…She couldn't believe this was her life. It was so…normal. Seeing as how she was used to fighting psychopaths and alien monsters every week, this was almost a refreshing change of pace. Almost.

Kara's first conscious thought was that she didn't think she'd ever felt more comfortable. Except for, maybe, that time when there'd been some kind of solar eclipse and she managed to catch a cold. Eliza had made her tomato soup and grilled cheese, then tucked her into bed after she had watched cartoons all day. She felt so safe at the time, with her adoptive family watching over her. It was one of her first memories of feeling accepted and loved at the Danver's home. It was the first time it truly felt like HER home.

It was a similar feeling now, except with a little more of a mature tinge to it. She kept her eyes closed, but she could feel one of Mon El's arms wrapped around her waist and his other hand holding hers over her chest. She squeezed his fingers and sighed, taking a moment to just snooze and relax. As Supergirl, moments to herself where she had nothing at all to worry about was not something she received off.

 _Damn, Mon-El, why are you so hot?_ She thought. And no, she didn't mean hot as in physically attractive, although…that was true. She meant his arms around her were so warm that she'd be sweating if she were human. She'd slept and snuggled in the same bed as Alex when they were kids and she was not this warm. Maybe it was a guy thing? Being toasty when they sleep? She'd have to ask Alex or Lena-someone with more experience sleeping in the same bed as a man.

But still, his weight by her back felt good, solid. He wasn't holding her down like he was restricting her. Rather, feeling him beside her-behind her-anchored her in her own strength somehow. She knew she wasn't alone now, in a way she had always been alone before. Sure, she had great friends and great family, but they weren't…her perfect partner. They didn't understand her pain at losing her people or the awkwardness that stems from living on a foreign planet. Their bodies didn't fit hers the way his dad, like a puzzle, as corny as it sounds. He could go into battle by her side and watch her back, literally.

But he also challenged her; he told her when she was being self-righteous or arrogant, but in a way where she still knew that he thought the world of her. He didn't make things easy for her all the time, but that's not what a relationship is. You don't always get along and agree on every little thing. You fight. You bicker. You listen to each other and make up. That pattern, the pattern of a normal relationship, made her feel….not human, but like she fitted in.

Her entire life, she'd had to struggle to fit in anywhere. She has the Danvers and she's always considered them her family. She loves them more than she does herself. But even with them, at the very beginning, she had to work to get used to being in their family, to doing things the way they did. When she first started school, she had to hide parts of herself so the other children would accept her. When she applied for jobs, like at Catco, she had to earn her place. She never just…fell naturally into place somewhere. Until Mon-El.

Being with him was just…easy. They've already had rough patches and there are bound to be more in their future, but even the arguing feels natural. Like its her role. Like it's her job to yell at him and smack his arm when he's being selfish and egotistical. And in return for inspiring him to be better, he makes her feel like she's priceless, like he could search the stars and never find someone more amazing.

She opened her eyes, just a little bit, to peak at him as he slept. She could hear his heart beating, steady and slow. His face was completely relaxed and he looked younger when he was like this, almost boyish. Like all his worries had slipped away. There was a small smile on his lips, like he was dreaming about getting everything he'd ever wanted. She made a mental note to ask what his dreams were about once he woke up.

Kara's little glass bubble of happiness shattered when she heard a knock at the door. She was shocked at herself for not having heard the footsteps leading up to the knock. She shot up from bed, standing by Mon-El's still sleeping form and looked down at herself-naked. _Ok, can't answer the door like that._ She looked around frantically for something to throw on and found her tank top and jeans from the night before. Her blouse was ripped to pieces, but this would do. She quickly slipped on what clothes had survived her night and super-sped to the door.

Her face went as red as her cape when she carefully peaked the door open and saw her adoptive sister's face, looking just a tad judgy.

"Oh," she grinned, forcing a smile along with some uncomfortable laughter," Hi Alex!…what are you doing here so early? Wait…it is early, isn't it?" She had been very tired after last night's activities and she wasn't exactly sure how long she had slept.

"Oh nothing," she tilted her head nonchalantly, "I just came to politely ask you to, next time, refrain from having sex in view of the security cameras." Alex Danvers had to press her lips together firmly and bite her tongue to keep from breaking out in embarrassed laughter.

Kara's face immediately scrunched in on itself, nose crinkled like a bunny as she peaked open one eye, "Gah, the cameras….shoot….so you…you saw…" she trailed off and made a vague gesture to up and down her body. Alex had lived with Kara long enough to translate her verbal diarahea and awkward nonsensical gestures.

The older woman smirked, "I'd forgotten you had that birthmark on your-"

"Ok! So you saw everything. Uhm…"

Alex only nodded, "I'll delete the footage. Don't worry."

Kara let out a deeply relieved sigh and gave her sister a half smile, "Thank you. I owe you big time. Like chocolate ice cream and movie marathon. You are seriously the best."

"Well, of course. But I expect to hear full details on your first time during that movie night."

"Yes ma'am," Kara looked over her shoulder and peeked back at the sleeping Mon-El behind her. She couldn't help but smile, "I'm just gonna go back to bed and...enjoy this a little more," she blushed, "…is anyone else here?"

"No-we're not technically open yet. I came in earlier to review security footage. You're safe."

"Thank you!" Kara hugs her sister, eternally grateful and turns around to walk back to bed.

Before Alex closes the door though, she calls to Kara, "You might wanna put makeup on that hickey before you officially clock in this morning."

Mon-El smiled as he started to wake up, remnants of his dream still playing through his mind. Him and Kara were in bed at her apartment, sunlight filtering through the blinds to land on her back. In his dream, he had been kissing at her neck, trying to wake her up.

In reality, they were barely fitting on his cot in the DEO, but she was in his arms as he woke up and that's all he cared about. He tucked a piece of her wayward blond hair behind her ear, not knowing if she was awake or not. He heard her release a sigh and felt her press herself back against him.

"Good morning," she mumbled into his arm, which she was using as a pillow.

As her backside pressed against him, he realized what effect his dream had had on his body. He groaned and wrapped his free arm around her waist from behind her, "Kara, please. Have mercy."

The woman giggled and turned her face slightly to look at him, "What? I'm just enjoying waking up like this."

He shook his head, amused at how innocent she was, "Yes, but you're also causing a rather painful problem for me."

"What?" her eyebrows crinkled in confusion until she felt the hardness pressing against her ass, "Oh…" she flushed, a flash of heat running through her body from head to toe, "But all I did was cuddle into you."

He chuckled and looked away from her eyes as he admitted, "I may have been having an adult dream about you before I woke up."

"Oh!" she grinned, strangely happy this morning, "I was going to ask you what you were dreaming about-you were smiling in your sleep earlier."

He smirked wickedly and pushed his erection further into her back, "I was dreaming about kissing every inch of your skin, over and over, for the rest of my life."

She turned over onto her other side, facing him and putting a hand on his cheek, "Pretty words, pretty boy."

He smiled sweetly at her and leaned in to kiss her nose, "I just want you to know how grateful I am that you let me have you this way, that you chose me. I want you to know how long and how much I've wanted this. You are everything, Kara."

Kara froze, completely unused to having someone pour their hearts out to her that way, to having someone appreciate her for her so genuinely. He made her feel so…precious. And so alive. But she didn't know how to word it; she wasn't ready to confess her full feelings to him yet. So instead, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and decided to just show him how she felt. She grinned at him as she pulled him in for a kiss, a little aggressively, tugging on his hair. He growled playfully from the back of his throat and started peppering kisses down her neck.

"Mm," he smiled against her skin, "You smell like vanilla you know?"

She giggled, his nose tickling her throat, "I know. It's my body lotion."

He titled his head to look up into her eyes, crappy fluorescent lights of the dorms shining in the blue somehow, "I like it," he grins and kisses her nose, "Don't change it, please. It makes me think of you, makes me think of…"

"Home?" he breathed softly, stroking his cheek.

His smile widened by a thousand watts and he nodded, wrapping his arms around her tighter, "Yep."

He leaned his body weight into her and started playfully nipping at her collarbone. Just being around her roused something in him, like something in his chest was swelling. He didn't really know how to deal with the emotions. Fully realizing what Kara meant to him always left him feeling overwhelmed, nervous, and a little breathless. He just wanted to kiss her forever.

"Good," she smiled cheesily, her nose crinkling in the way it does when she's not faking anything.

She pushed him to his back and swung a leg over him, straddling his waist. She smirked at the taken aback look on his face. She leaned down and kissed him deeply, swiping her tongue past his lips and sliding her hands down his back. He moaned and pulled her hips down onto his, his need for her growing faster than he knew what to do with. He flicked his tongue, licking the roof of her mouth in the way that he learned last night made her sigh and relax her body into him.

She let out a quiet, adorably satisfied sound and gripped his shoulders a little too harshly, probably bruising him just a tad.

"Excuse me, kids," Alex's voice came on over the intercom, "I'd appreciate it if you'd refrain from kissy face on camera. I already have enough footage to delete."

Mon-El's eyes went comically wide as he heard the voice come over the loud speakers, "…Your sister…can see us?"

Kara laughed nervously and itched behind her ear, "Um yeah-we never destroyed those cameras. Did I forget to mention that?"

His eyebrows shot up as he nodded slowly, trying not to be amused, "Uh…yes, you did."

Kara let out a breath and bit her lip, sliding off of his lap, "Sorry. She came in earlier while you were asleep. She said she'd delete the security cam footage for us. So that's one less thing to worry about."

Mon-El let out a laugh of disbelief and rested his head in his hands, rubbing his face, "Yep. That's great."

Kara's brows furrowed in concern, picking up on his agitation, rubbing his shoulder, "Is something wrong?"

Mon-El shook his head and raised his head to meet her eyes, "No, nothing, just…how do I put this delicately in English…male problem?" he subtly glanced down to his crotch then back up to her.

Kara would bet a hundred dollars Alex was watching from the security room and laughing. She would be right.

"Oh," Kara grimaced sympathetically, seeing his issue, "I-uhm, sorry, I…caused that."

Her cheeks were red. She was still sort of shy dealing with this stuff; she had never been in this type of situation. Waking up with a man, with man body parts doing…what they do in the morning.

Luckily for her, said man found her awkwardness very cute.

"Don't ever be sorry, Kara," he smiled at her, shaking his head like she was being silly. He pulled her close and gave her a sweet kiss, "It just means I care about you and love being close to you. I do wish there was something we could do about it, but…camera…" he pointed at the camera in the corner and waved, "Hey, Alex."

The sound of Alex clearing her throat came on over the speaker, "Mon, El. Good morning. What's up?"

Kara had never seen someone glare at a security camera before Mon-El did in that moment, "Not funny."

Kara fought to contain her chuckles, "…it was a little funny?" she held up two fingers an inch apart and smiled at him.

"Mm," he hummed in irritation and laid back down, "Not when you're the one frustrated. Come here. Let me hold you some more."

Kara couldn't hold back the smile at his request. She laid back down beside him and let him pull her in so their bodies were pressed as close together as possible. She couldn't help but teasingly rub her backside against his erection, loving the pained growly moan that erupted from his throat when she did.

"Kara," he warned, stroking her arm softly, "Do that again and I will take you in full view of the camera and your sister."

She flushed happily, heat rushing from her cheeks to her core to her toes. She nodded and sighed out a 'sorry' before she rolled over to look at him.

She looked up at his steely eyes and kissed his chin, "You're getting stubble," she noted before nuzzling her head down in his chest.

He chuckled and stroked her hair, closing his eyes, "I lost my razor."

She said nothing as he ran his hands up and down her back soothingly.

"Oh, that reminds me," he yawned, possibly more comfortable than he'd ever been, "Can you give me a haircut tomorrow with the laser vision?"

"Mhm, sure," she mumbled and smiled right before she fell back to sleep.

From the security room, Alex was happy to see that her sister had finally found someone she could be disgustingly domestic with.

At promptly 10:02 a.m, director J'onn J'onzz was walking through the DEO main control room, checking for any updates. He got a brief summary from agent Schott, regarding the new upgrade to Mon-El's suit he was working on. He was enabling it to be lead-proof, but it was still in the testing phase. He checked with Alex to make sure that all the security camera footage was free of possible signs of invaders. She had assured him that there was absolutely nothing of note on the footage, although she had a strange smile on her face as she said it.

"Call Supergirl to come in. I want her to train some new recruits," he told Alex, "But tell her to be softer this time, please. I don't need more broken trainees."

"Yes sir," Alex nodded.

The director looked back to the resident tech wiz and questioned, "Has Mon-El checked in yet this morning? We should go over the specs of his new gear with him."

"No, not yet, sir. He should be in the dorms, though. He checked in last night at eight," Winn noted as he scanned the records on his screen.

"That's odd. He's supposed to check in at 9…" J'onn frowned, a little suspicious. It might surprise several people, but the Daxamite was usually very punctual at work. He'd never checked in more than two minutes late before.

As J'onn was speaking, Winn had opened the security camera footage for the dorms, tuning in to Mon-El's room. His eyes widened as he took in the chunks of concrete missing from the walls, the lockers half-way knocked over, and the…clothes strewn around the room? He finally focused on Mon-El's bed and saw two figures curled up around each other….Oh shit. He sat there in shock for a minute, at catching two of his friends half-naked in bed, before he realized that he could under no circumstances let J'onn see that. He had to protect his best friend after all.

"What is-" Winn quickly exited out of the camera feed as J'onn came over his shoulder.

"Nothing, sir! He's just sleeping. Must have overslept."

J'onn's eyes narrowed in doubt before he started confidently striding towards the dorms. "I don't know what you're trying to hide, Mr. Schott, but I can just walk in there and check for myself."

After making the short journey to the residents' dorms, J'onn threw open the door to Mon-El's room. He didn't know what expected to be making Mon-El late, but he was most definitely not anticipating seeing a bare Supergirl laid on top of him. If that hadn't been enough to shock his system, his eyes widened when he took in the damage they'd done to the room around him. Oh, he very much did not want to know how any of this happened.

Feeling the anger start to build up within him, J'on slammed the door closed. At the rather loud sound of the door closing, Kara quickly shot awake, sitting up in bed. Her eyes met J'onn's and for once in her life, she was grateful that she wasn't human. It meant she never had to have awkward moments like this with her father figure catching her in bed with a boy. Until today.

"J'onn…if we can just get-"

Mon-El started to stir at all the commotion; he was half awake as he groaned and he rolled over in bed, stuffing his face into his pillow. _How helpful,_ Kara thought, unable to not find how deeply he sleeps a little bit endearing.

J'onn held up one hand as a sign for Kara to stop protesting and simply be quiet, "I am going to turn around and walk out of here. I will pretend this never happened. I will dock both you and Mon-El's next paycheck in order to pay for these repairs. You will fix the damage to this room within the next two days and we will never speak of this again. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

Fortunately or unfortunately, depending on your perspective, Dana happened to walk by the open dorm door as J'onn scolded the two. She walked by, paused, then back-tracked. She tilted her head to see into the room subtly and noticed Mon-El's shirtless self. She smirked to herself and looked at J'onn, "If this is a proposal for Mon-El's super suit, I support."


End file.
